


The Voltron Band

by Pidganceisthebestest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidganceisthebestest/pseuds/Pidganceisthebestest
Summary: Pidge and Lance meet each other after her exams. They figure out that they know who each other are... So on and so forth. They make a band (with their friends) and sooner or later, they get THE people to get them going! Also sorry about the bad title. Also just want to be safe, so teen and up for this fanfiction.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so, please fill me in on any mistakes!!

"Pidge get up!" Matt banged on her door.

She mumbled out incoherent words.

"Kaaaaaatieeeeee!!!! You have your exams tooodaaaay!! You get to find out if you can bump up a grade!" Matt yelled at the girl.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled and crawled out of bed. Katie was going to take a bunch of exams that would tell the school if she actually was too smart for the 8th grade. Everyone always told her she was... But she only just finished the 7th grade... 3 days ago. Nevertheless, she pulled herself from bed and got ready for the day. 

+×+×+×

Katie had finished her exams, she was tired and her brain hurt from all of them. She couldn't even try to remember what her brother's car looked like because it hurt her head. Although Katie hurt she dragged her brother into going to the library. She loved that place, and she knew the place loved her. 

"You sit down... I'll look for books." 

"Okay Pidgey."

"Don't call me that." Katie glared at her snickering brother. As Katie began to wade her way through the piles of books, she saw Keith, her brothers crush walk past him. She giggled as she saw her brother practically swoon. Unfortunately, Keith's annoying frenemy had seen the petite girl. 

"Did it hurt?" A tall lanky boy asked the girl.

"Did what hurt?" Katie asked not even paying attention to the boy.

"When you fell from heaven?" Katie gasped, looking at the boy, he looked way to smug. She pretended to pout.

"Are you calling me a fallen angel?" 

"Wai- what??" The boy looked bewildered. "N-no! I would never- I'm so sorry!" 

Geez, Katie thought she had never seen a boy look so flustered before, now I kind of feel bad. She didn't let it show when she smiled way more smugly at him than he ever had. 

He grinned.

"Name's Lance by the way... What's yours?" 

Katie frowned, she had no clue who this boy was... 

"Uh, Katie, but I gotta go"

"Why?" 

"I have books to look for"

"Cool, cool. Aren't you a bit... Oh, I don't know, tiny, for wanting to read..." He looked at th e book she held in her hand, "Aerospace engineering?" 

"No" She replied simply.

"Okay" He hummed, looking at the girl. She really was small though, he remembered his friend Matt talking about his younger sister... Katie, she was taking exams... This was totally her.

"Aren't you the Katie Holt?"

"The Katie Holt?"

"Yeah, you are going to try to become a freshman next year"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Your brother Matt and I are friends..."

"Oh, yes, McClain is it? The Flirt? Sharpshooter? Tailor?" She giggled.

"Yes" His ego visibly got bigger... Katie gulped. 

"Not that I'm saying that as a good thing" She quickly added. Lance deflated, she felt bad again... This boy was different. Katie knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry that the chapter is short... I'm tired, its 12:54 and I still have to clean dishes... I'm a procrastinator... I will try my very hardest to update and reply to your comments... Thank you!


	2. Developing friendSHIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developing friend SHIPS. So, really not much of anything YET!!

Katie called Lance as soon as she got the letter. She refrained herself from ripping it open. He answered on the first ring. 

“Katie?” He asked, sounding a bit groggy.

“Hey! You gotta come over now! Like now, now!” She yelled into the phone, Katie imagined him wincing.

“Alright, lemme take a-”

“No! You’ve gotta come over this instant!! You can take a shower here! Please Lance?!” Katie waited a moment.

He sighed, “Alright, I’m coming. I gotta put some clothes on though.”

“Lance! No time! You seriously have 2 minutes to get your booty here!”

“Pidge I’m only in boxers…”

“Don’t call me that. Just put on shorts. Lance for serious. Before I tell Shiro.” Lance flinched at that. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I am about to walk out the door… Hang on.” Katie heard Lance’s mother speaking rapidly in Spanish. She grinned when she caught a few of the words Lance exchanged with his mother.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few. See you.” Then he hung up. Katie relieved, texted Matt. He was at work at the moment and wouldn’t make it to the house in time for the anxious Katie. About half a minute later someone knocked on the front door. Katie ran for it before her mother could get in between and make her wait even longer than she wanted to.

“Lance!” She yelled pulling open the door. “Good! You’re finally here! Now I can open it!!” Lance looked at the ecstatic girl a bit confused.

“What? What’re you opening? And where’s Matt? Why did you only call me? You know Pidge, it’s 8:30… During the summer I don’t get until 10… Maybe even 11. Sometimes 12-”

“Shut it will you?” She glared at the rambling boy. “Matt is at work, you live closer, AND I have to open up my letter to see if I can be a freshman next year!!” She beamed at the boy. Smiling back almost as willingly, he scooped her into a hug. It was nice, they both enjoyed it, but with Katie’s profound 13 year old energy and Lance’s embarrassment, they pulled apart quickly. Lance watched the girl with glee as she ripped the letter open.

“Dear Katie Holt, blah blah blah, this, that, and the other thing… Ah ha! Starting next year at the beginning of the school year you will be a…” She stopped eyes growing wide. “A 10th grader. Oh my god! Lance!!! I’ll be a sophomore with you!” Katie exclaimed. Then her brows furrowed. “But, if you want to be a sophomore this upcoming school year, you must take an extra curricular, and go into a sport. Well dang! I guess I’ll have to get an art class or something… and a sport?” She sighed, resigned. “Of course, a sport.”

“You could go into cheerleading” Lance tried to be helpful. Katie glared at him. “Oooorrrr not. Soccer? No. Volleyball? No. How about… BAND?!” Lance smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

“I guess I could do that, but who will be in the band with me? I know Matt and Shiro are in the band, but they’re seniors. Plus, aren’t the people in band made fun of? I guess I wouldn’t care, definitely wouldn’t change from the 7th grade… but I don’t exactly want to go into the band and possibly getting put into the freshman band because this’ll be my very first year…” Katie went on and on about the pros and cons about being in band. Lance sighted.

“Katie…” He waited. “Pidgey…” Waiting. “Pidgeotto…” Wait for a bit longer. “PIDGE!” She jumped looking sheepish at the tall boy.

“Yeah?”

“I’m in the band. Hunk’s in the band. Allura’s in the band. Heck, even Keith is in the band. Yeah, we might be considered ‘band geeks’, but who cares? We have fun! Plus a little add on like my little Pidgeotto would be awesome! And an extra curricular would have to be… Pops ensemble! It’s where you sing and dance, it is so much fun!!” Lance explained enthusiastically. Pidge nodded, totally ignoring the fact that he had called her Pidge now twice… She hadn’t said a word.

“Yeah… Yeah! That’ll be fun, other than I don’t like singing in front of people. I’ll get into drawing and design, it’ll help me to draw architecture. I mean, I do it pretty well anyway…” Katie trailed off looking back at the paper. She gasped. “It already has my schedule! I guess I’ll have to call to get my sport and E.C. sorted out, but, oh sweet! I’ve got APCSP 1st hour-”

“What?” Lance looked at her bewildered, he was keeping up pretty well with Katie’s overdeveloped mind, but APCSP? What the heck was that?

“AP Computer Science Principles. I don’t need it, but they probably figured that someone as smart as myself needed the challenge.” She laughed. “It won’t be a challenge for me! Especially when we talk the Pre- exam. I’ve got this in the bag…” She giggled again. “My 2nd hour is Chemistry, 3rd is World History, 4th nothing, 5th AP Language, and 6th nothing… Why 2 nothings?” She asked.

“Dunno, but is it okay if I take a quick shower? And put on the clothes I brought? I am still in my sleep shorts, and I only have my jacket on… No shirt he said gesturing to his now bare upper body. Pidge gulped.

“Yep, you should do it in my room or else my parents or Matt will find out and kill you.” 

“Okay, but don’t you have a guest bathroom?” He was just a tad confused.

“Yup, but it doesn’t contain a shower, unless you want to bathe in the toilet?” She looked at him smirking, loving to watch his cute smirk slide onto his face. They both laughed. Lance followed Pidge to her room.

After Lance’s shower, Katie updated her parents, Matt, her new friends, and her old friends. She had never been happier before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and her friends decide (more like Lance) to go into the school of bands competition.

During the summer, Katie, Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Allura, Matt, and Coran met up often. Katie became very familiar with everyone. She learned that Keith and Shiro were step- brothers. Allura and Shiro were dating. Keith and Matt were obviously pining, and also were completely oblivious. Hunk was into a girl named Shay, and she worked at the Balmera restaurant with her family. Coran was only three years older than Allura, but was her uncle. Lance was obviously Spanish, and he knew how to speak it fluently. Katie also realized that Matt had told everyone (Not Lance) that she went by Pidge. Which she did not, but she was too nice to say so. Weirdly though, Coran did not call her Pidge, he called her Number 5. Shiro was Number 1, Keith was Number 2, Lance was Number 3, Hunk was Number 4, and Allura was Princess… Pidge shrugged at the memory of their first days during the summer. Then she remembered that Allura called her friends weird things too. They were all Paladins to her. Pidge wondered if it was from Allura’s and Coran’s heritage. 

“Pidge! You up? Gonna be late for your very first day of school!” Matt yelled. 

“I’ve been up forever Matt!” Pidge yelled back at him through the door. Sighing, she looked at her reflection again making sure it was okay for school.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, I guess.” Matt walked into her room looking at her. 

“Wow, even I wouldn’t wear this such cute stuff to school, let alone the first day of school… Are you trying to impress someone?” Matt cocked an eyebrow at her. “Is it… Hunk? Wait no, he is so totally into Shay… Keith?” Matt looked a bit sad at that. Pidge shook her head glaring. Relieved Matt went on, “Good… Um… Shiro? Pidge if you like him, Allura would kill you.”

“Matt, I’m not trying to impress ANYONE! I am simply trying to make a good impression on the school. I am the smartest 13 year old, now I need to not act my age, because I have to be mature and absolutely proving I am smart and capable of being in high school.” Matt scoffed at his sister.

“Pidgey, you are smart, and sophisticated. But you can’t always just try to maintain full maturity. You are 13. And, I’m going to graduate this year, but I don’t act like it.” He says smugly. Walking to the front door with her.

“Obviously, or you wouldn’t be friends with a bunch of young people… Also, I’m gonna be late. ‘Scuse me.” She tried to maneuver around her brother. 

“Not just yet Pidge. You need to wear these.” He gave Pidge his glasses. Nowadays he didn’t need them, he just wore contacts. She stared at the glasses.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Matt…”

“I’m going to college soon my feathery friend, and for you to remember me, I shall proclaim you, Pidgeon, the keeper of my legacy.”

“You are SUCH a dork.”

“Well, duh. Who wants a regular Bro- bro? I wouldn’t! And luckily me sister here ain’t none the like! She be a complete GENIUS!” At these last words he picked up the small girl lifting her into the air. She started laughing so hard she snorted, which got the both of them laughing even harder, snorts and all. They did not know that their parents had let Lance and Keith into the house to wait for Pidge and Matt. They smiled and chuckled at the spectacle. 

“Come on Pidge, sing with me now!” Matt said chuckling and still twirling the girl, whom at this time was pretty much hysterical. “You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round. You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round!”

“Matt! You have to start at the beginning!!” Pidge gasped, still laughing, wiping away tears. Matt set her down.

“Start it Pidgey!”

“If I, I get to know your name  
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, want some  
I set my sights on you (and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out here I come  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in just a little bit closer  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
I want your love  
I want your love  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round”  
Pidge smiled at her brother, he beamed.

“Pidge, you are a great singer. Now, you need to get to school!”

“Thanks Matty, but they aren’t-” Pidge turned and stopped eyes growing wide. “H-how long have you been there?” Lance’s mouth was hanging open staring at the girl, and Keith’s eyebrows were in his hairline. 

“Pidge. Wow. Just wow. I- whoa.” Lance stammers.

“Well Pidge, good thing you are taking pops with us huh?” Keith smiled at started walking out the door, followed by a love stricken Matt, stunned Lance, and embarrassed Pidge.

#$#$#$#$

School was like any other day, except the pops instructor loved Pidge. Unexpected.

“Oh, my darling! Your voice is amazingly beautiful! I truly believe you could go somewhere with that voice! You could join the school’s talent show, or the talent shows! Plural!” The instructor cooed. Pidge looked confused.

“Plural? With an s? Ma’am, I haven’t got a clue what you are talking about.”

“Ma’am? No, no. Missy. Please. And yes, plural. Don’t you want to show the entire school what you can do? Go into drama-”

“Actually we were going to try out for the War of the Bands for the school fundraiser.” Lance spoke up.

“We are gonna what?” Pidge squeaked.

Lance winked at her, leading the instructor away from the shaking Pidge.

“Pidgey, it’ll be fine-”

"Oh my god Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry! This is developing soooo sloooww


	4. Practice

The first few months of school was filled with pre-exams, and trying to find Pidge’s instrument. She ended up getting into percussion with Hunk, whom was awesome at it. 

“Wow” Pidge gaped at Hunk’s performance.

“It was nothing really.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck, blushing. 

“I think it would be amazing if you could be in our band.” Pidge said, unchecked. Hunk’s eyes grew big. 

“Really? That’d be awesome Pidge! I do have a drum set of my own, that is made specifically for rock bands… that sort of thing.”

“Yeah, I think it’d be awesome if you could do that Hunk, because I definitely can’t do that, and I have to at least be a backup singer… because I suck at any instrument.”

“You are an amazing singer Pidge.” Pidge blushed and followed the big guy out of the band room. “See ya!”

“Where are you going? We all always meet up here to go to my house!”

“Sorry! Can’t go to your house today, I’m meeting Shay!” He grinned and scurried away. Pidge smiled after him and looked towards the door, where Lance would be walking to her.

“Where’s Hunk going?” Pidge jumped about a meter into the air, and swatted at whatever was behind her.

“Ow! Jeez Pidge!”

“Lance! You idget!! You scared the fucking bajesus outta me!” Lance’s eyes grew wide.

“You... swear?”

“Yes, I try not to because my parents are strict.” Pidge explained as Matt walked over.

“Pidge, were you-”

“Yes Matt, but Lance scared the shhhh-” She cleared her throat. “Poop… poop outta me. Yeah, he scared the poop outta me.” Lance failed to suppress a laugh. Pidge couldn’t help it as her glare faltered and she began laughing hysterically. They laughed for a good minute as the rest of the group showed up.

“What’s got into them?” Shiro asked.

“They’ve gotta be high.” Keith noted. Allura sniffed at Keith and smiled at Shiro.

“They are just having a good time. They are young. Well, Pidgey is, and Lance is well… Young minded.” Allura said. Keith smirked at her comment, and Shiro did as well. Matt tried to hide his discomfort to Allura’s statement about Lance. He knew the boy was immature, but he also knew Pidge was pining on the boy hardcore. Soon enough the two sophomore’s sobered. Then, of course, Pidge got right down to business.

“If you want a band, you must have your own instruments. If your voice is your instrument, get a microphone.” She looked pointedly at Lance, “Lance is singing. Shiro, you said that you wanted to play guitar?” He nodded, “Keith is also on guitar, and is taking lessons from Shiro, but what’s the difference?” After Keith explained that he would be playing a smaller, higher sounding guitar, Pidge went on, “Allura’s Uncle Coran is what again?”

“Manager.” Allura stated. 

“Right, and what were you doing Allura?”

“Backup singer.”

Pidge looked flabbergasted, “You’ll do what now?”

“Backup singer…?” Allura seemed confused.

“But- You- I thought- Duet?” Pidge said lamely.

“Nope. Lance and I don’t sound good together at all. It’s quite gross actually. But when you and Lance sing,” She kissed the tips off her fingers “Viola.”

“Ah, hell.”

%&%&%&%

A week after this engagement, everyone had gotten their instruments, microphones, and they had a group chat. (Matt is not in the band, because he thinks that band will interfere with his grades, but he is in the chat)

Pidgeotto~ Everyone. My house. Now.

Tailor~ whats up fethers

Pidgeotto~ Use correct spelling and grammar you incompetent dumb***

Tailor~ Ouch

Pidgeotto~ Please!!!

Tailor~ I’m coming!

Ganebronumero2~ i’M cOmINg

Tailor~ Fuck you you mullety gaytard

Ganebronumero1~ Language

Tailor~ You didnt say anything to pidge

Pidgeotto~ I bleeped it out s***face

Ganebronumero2~ Can we please just accept the fact that Lance is disliked by us all?

Pidgeotto~ No comment

Tailor~ Help me out pidge and mullet why are you being so rude

Pidgeotto~ Still no comment

Matty~ Lance is a good kid, sorry Keith

Tailor~ Thank you Matt! You are my savior!

Pidgeotto~ Are any of you coming to my house or not?!?! 

Angel~ I’m here, Pidgey

Pidgeotto~ Thanks Hunk

Peach~ I am at the mall. I will be late. So will Coran.

GorgeousMan~ I am at the mall with the Princess. We will be late.

GorgeousMan~ She already said that

GorgeousMan~ Sorry

Pidgeotto~ No problem Coran

Pidgeotto~ Matt you have 2.5 seconds to get into my room. Lance you have 2.5 minutes to get to my house. Keith and Shiro, you MUST be here in 15 minutes.

Ganebronumero2~ We’ll be there in 5 Pidge

Pidgeotto~ Thank you

Tailor~ They get 15?! But! But!

Pidgeotto~ They left right when I told them to. You did not, or you would’ve been here before Hunk.

Angel~ Yeah, Lance! *Hides behind Pidge, sticks tongue out*

Tailor~ *punches you in the face*

Pidgeotto~ *Kicks you in the dick*

Ganebronumero2~ Language

Pidgeotto~ You aren’t Shiro

Tailor~ Why Pidge?! Why?! *Falls on ground bawling*

Matty~ He is obviously fillinf for him

Matty~ Correction: filling

Angel~ He’s sticking up for Keith!

Pidgeotto~ *Winks*

Angel~ *Winks*

Tailor~ *Obnoxious wink*

Pidgeotto~ *Helps you up while obnoxiously winking*

Angel~ *Gags*

Tailor~ What?... *Winks at Pidge again*

GorgeousMan~ *Slow wink*

Matty~ I am not understanding

Tailor~ You don’t have to

GorgeousMan~ *Finish winking*

Pidgeotto~ Lance! Where the f*** are you? The Gane bros are here!!

Tailor~ Um. I’m gonna be late

Pidgeotto~ Why didn’t you say anything?

Tailor~ TTYL

Pidgeotto~ THE HELL LANCE?!?!

Pidge glared at her phone.

“What the hell? Where is Lance? What’s happening?” She shouted at the 4 other boys in the room. They all winced. They tended to try to stay out of the way of Pidge’s wrath, and now that Lance was… Well they didn’t know, but they got the brunt of it. “Why didn’t he say anything? Why the fuck am I so worked up over this?!” Pidge stomped out of the room. Matt, Keith, Shiro, and Hunk stood awkwardly in Pidge’s room. Then they heard a yelp.

“Agh! Lance!” Then a solid sound. After that, a high pitched ow! echoed up the stairs. Pidge was pulling Lance by the ear up the steps.

“Lance. I TOLD you NOT to scare me! Then, you do just that!” Lance giggled.

“Sorry, Pidgey. I can’t help it.”

“How long were you hiding behind the couch?”

“Hmmm, about 10 minutes.”

“Oh my Jesus Christ, Lance.”

“You know you love me!” Lance smiled at Pidge. She glared at him, then hid her face as it flared up. Matt smiled at their quarrel. Clearing her throat, Pidge looked at the 5 boys.

“Actually, Lance. I need you to leave.”

“What? Just because I scared you?”

“Bye.”

“NO!”

“Fine, you can sit in my bathroom. But, I’m going to the lock the door from the outside.”

“Is there a lock on the inside?”

“Nope.” Pidge started to push the gangly boy into her bathroom.

After the door was shut, Lance yelled out, “I’m gonna take a shower!”

“Okay, dorkfish.” Then Pidge turned toward the others. “Let’s move outside.” She whispered.

?!?!?!?!

Outside, the crew talked about trying to find a permanent place to keep their things and practice. After they confirmed that they’d go to Allura’s, Pidge heard yelling out of her bathroom window.

“Hey! Lemme out! Pidge! I see you! Brr it’s cold out, why are you all out here? It’s the beginning of winter! Come on my feathery pokemon! I need your heeeeeeelp! PLEASE! Pidgeotto, I choose you!” This really didn’t seem to mean anything, but it meant the world to Pidge, and Matt could tell by the way she blushed and booked it towards the house.

Once inside, Pidge dashed up the stairs to her room and yanked the door open to a half dressed Lance.

“LANCE!”

“Sorry Pidgeot, didn’t know you’d be that fast…”

“Were you… naked… when you yelled at me?” Pidge and Lance’s faces turned beet red. Pidge shut the door and before she could leave the room, she heard Lance.

“Wasn’t really thinking  
Wasn’t really looking for an answer  
In the moonlight  
When I saw your face…” Then he stopped, he didn’t know the entire song, and he hadn’t seen Rio in a while. He sang something else.

“I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear  
Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore  
I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight  
Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore”  
Pidge’s jaw drops and she can’t move. She’s in shock. She knew he was an amazing singer, but that PERFECT. The melody, voice drops and rises. It was beautiful. Lance opened the door whistling the tune and stopped abruptly seeing Pidge.  
“Uh- Hey! D-did you hear that?”  
Pidge nodded. Then she saw the window opened and peeked out seeing everyone staring up at it. “They heard it too”  
“Well, shit”  
When Lance and Pidge made it outside everyone was there cheering. They wanted them to both sing, but Pidge refused. She still hated the idea of being one of the lead singers. Lance loved it. Pidge did not. Matt loved it. Pidge did not. Everyone loved it, and well, Pidge didn’t. She loved to sing though, that was one of her talents, but she didn’t love doing it in front of people, other than her family.

“Pidge, please? You love Beauty and the Beast, especially that one song! You know it by heart. Lance knows it by heart also it seems. Please just do it?” Matt pleaded.

Everyone started chanting. “Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it!” Pidge sighed.

“Fine! Fine! If it’ll make you all shut up!” Everyone cheered. Lance beamed at her.

“Wait! We must do it at the castle! So, we can record your voices and we can play our instruments along with you!” Allura exclaimed.

“But… hang on. It’s orchestra music in the background… How’re you guys gonna pull that off?” Pidge asked. 

“We will improvise. Right? It’ll sound better. With the guitars, my tamborine-” Allura got cut off.

“You got a tamborine?” Lance asked, bemused.

“Yes”

“What’re you gonna name it? Prince?” Lance giggled. 

“No. I shalln’t name it. Not yet at least. Now, come. We’ve got to hurry.” Allura said running towards her car with Coran in tow. Lance looked at Shiro, then at Hunk, then to Pidge.

“I’m riding with Hunk!” She yelled dashing towards his beat up yellow… very old car. Lance ran after her.

“Me too!” He called out. He heard Hunk sigh a bit as he ran past. Lance laughed to himself. Then he got to the passenger side, barely beating Pidge.

“Hey! I wanted to sit here!”

“Shotgun!”

“No fair! Hunk! Tell Lance I want to ride here! Tell him I get to!”

“No can do, Pidge. He is already sitting there.” Hunk sighed.

“Dammit Lance! Get oudda my seat!!!” Pidge yelled. Then she started to cry. (She was pretending, but Lance didn’t know that)

“Pidge! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to cry! H-here you can take it. I’m so sorry.” Lance jumped out of the seat and offered it to Pidge. She jumped into it giggling.

“Ha ha! Got you. Thanks for the seat sharpshooter.” Pidge shot finger guns at Lance. Which he replied with sticking out his tongue and picking Pidge up, to set her down in the backseat. Then, he sat back there with her.

“If we are going to fight over it… No one gets it.”

“Jeez Lance, fine.” Pidge’s face was starting to redden, but she didn’t notice as she stared at Lance.

He stared right back, and without any conscience of what they were doing, they moved closer, then Hunk cleared his throat. God Dammit, Hunk. Lance thought. He was so close!

Soon enough, they were at Allura’s house and in the garage starting up instruments, testing mics, and making sure that voices were still there. Lance and Pidge did a small duet, testing out if they still sounded well. Hunk beat on his drum set, while Keith and Shiro strummed their guitars. Allura shook her tamborine to her own beat, while she hummed a few lines. Then, once they were ready to go Lance started it.

Lance~ “I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear”  
Pidge~ “Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may”  
Both~ “Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore  
I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight  
Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore”

After a beat, Lance and Pidge looked at each other, breathing hard.

“Whoa” They said at the same time.

“Whoa.” Echoed through the garage and the singers looked at their friends. Once everyone had calmed down, it was like a light burned away. Left in the dark. Pidge thought. She thought hard. She loved to sing, now she felt almost powerful, she could sing with her friends, and she felt good about it. Adrenaline. Pidge concluded, but there was something else there, something else she couldn’t quite grasp. 

“Why exactly did it light up in here?” Allura asked, looking at the dim lights.

“Dunno, but I’m gonna figure it out.” Pidge said. She looked at the time. “I’m walking home, I gotta think.”

“Can I come?” Lance asked. Pidge shrugged. Lance followed her out of the garage and onto the sidewalk.

END

 

It had been a week since the weird light thing in Allura’s garage. Pidge still didn’t have a clue as to what it was. They had practiced everyday after that and, it hadn’t happened again. The only thing that was different, was Lance and Pidge didn’t almost kiss before every practice, and Hunk hadn’t just gone to a date with Shay the day before, Allura and Shiro didn’t look lovingly at each other, and surprisingly, Matt and Keith weren’t pining. Something was going on with feelings. Lots and lots of feelings. Pidge didn’t like feelings that much, she loved computers, artificial intelligence, non- human interactions of the love kind. While Pidge was deep in thought, her teacher was talking away about whatever, and Lance wasn’t listening either as he stared at Pidge. 

“Lance? Are you even listening?” The teacher asked, pulling both Lance and Pidge out of their thoughts.

“Hmm? Yeah, I am. I’m also admiring right now…” Lance sighed and stared at Pidge once more. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the lovesick boy. 

“Lance, I’m glad you are… admiring one of your classmates, but please, admire the board.” She started teaching again. Pidge didn’t even notice their conversation, she was writing. Not notes, but a hypothesis, she would make everyone not do ANY lovey dovey things tomorrow, and today lovey dovey things would happen, and she would collect her data. She grinned at her paper and folded it, shoving it into her pocket. The bell rung. 

“Pidge?” Lance called, catching up to the fast, but small girl.

“Hey Lance, I have a hypothesis, and we are going to test it out today.” She said. She looked at the gangly boy. He smiled at her. She couldn’t help it, she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. They blushed furiously, and she made her way through the crowd as fast as she could to her next class.

@*@*@*@*

Everyone met up at the entrance to the band room. Lance and Pidge did not look at each other. They did not say any jokes about Keith’s mullet. Lance did not grab Pidge’s glasses and dance around like an idiot. Pidge did not call Lance by any of his nicknames that he bestowed upon himself. No. Pidge just told her friends she had a hypothesis that she would be testing out.

“You must act lovey dovey to your partner, or someone that you wish was your partner…” Pidge spared a glance at Lance, whom was blushing, looking at her. Allura smiled at Shiro.

“Well, I think you and I need to ride in your car… without Keith.” Allura looked at Keith, a bit bemused, but mostly with a loatheful look. He glared, then shrugged.

“I’ll ride with Matty then, we can go to my house.” He smiled at Matt, all the while blushing. Pidge looked to Hunk. 

“I’ll go to the Balmera Restaurant.” Hunk said, adding, “No clue if she will be able to see me, but we will see. When are we meeting back up?” Pidge thought. 

“It’s 2:37 right now… how about 5:00 sharp.”

“What about dinner?”

“My father will make us dinner.” Allura stated. “But, what will you two do?” She pointed at the 2 youngest. They blushed.

“My house, I guess. Sound good?” Pidge asked Lance. He nodded and followed Pidge to the school’s door. Matt held her back.

“Wanna ride?” He asked. 

“Nope, see ya!” She said. Pidge grabbed Lance’s hand and ran out the door. Matt knew that they would have some fun walking home. 

^)^)^)^)

Finally, Pidge and Lance got to Pidge’s house. They were out of breath from laughing and running. Faces flushed from the cold. Colleen Holt opened the door for them.

“Hello you two! Why are you two so cold? I’ll make hot chocolate. Run up to Katie’s room to warm up dears. Grab the heated blankets, and some fuzzy socks, I’ll be up soon with your chocolate.” Colleen rambled, walking towards the kitchen. The teens ran up the stairs to Pidge’s room, grabbing the heated blankets on the way. Then, in the room, Pidge grabbed a couple pairs of fuzzy socks, and threw one at Lance.

“Stay warm.” She said, pulling on the socks and plugging her blanket in. 

“Stay warm.” Lance echoed, also pulling on his socks and plugging the blanket in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Magic? Yes? No? I was thinking the magic would have the lions??? I seriously don't have a clue... Feedback please! Haven't gotten any yet...


	5. The dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't done crap for any of this! Ive been busy with my aunts wedding and studying for sats! Thank you for waiting! Ill try to update sooner next time!

Pidge and Lance just played games, tucked inside of their warm blankets. They thought about switching to WII, but by the time Lance had gotten the game switched for Pidge, she had fallen asleep. Lance turned off the T.V. and laid next to Pidge. About 5 minutes later, they were both out for the count.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shiro and Allura were at her house, making out. I won’t go into detail, but they ended up needing a condom.

^*^*^*^*^*

Hunk sat at the counter to the Balmera restaurant. He didn’t notice Shay walking up. 

“Aren’t you a bit young to sit up here?” Shay asked, smiling.

“Yes, yes I am.” Hunk smiled right back. Shay laughed and rested her elbows on the counter.

“What’re you doing here, Hunk?”

“Just wanted to see you…” He blushed.

“Well, just give me 10 minutes, then we can go to my house.” Shay smiled again and went to help a customer. Hunk sighed dreamily. He knew he was falling for her, but he didn’t know when he’d stop falling.

()()()()()()()()

Matt and Keith made their way to the Ganes’ house. Matt was almost giddy. Keith had wanted to hang out. It wasn’t Matt’s idea this time. They went inside, walking to Keith’s room. After about half an hour, they were kissing. It felt like a shock. Lightning and thunder. Matt could almost hear his little feathery, happy sister singing her heart out, ‘Thunder, feel the thunder…’ He smiled against Keith’s lips.

?%?%?%?%

Colleen Holt walked up the stairs to Pidge’s room. She knocked on the door. Nothing. She put her ear to the door. Nothing. She cracked the door open and saw the two of them asleep. Lance held Pidge against his chest, in a protective manner. They had their own blankets, but they were tucked into each other, Pidge snuggled against Lance. Colleen couldn’t help it and snapped a picture, closed the door quietly and giddily flew down the stairs. She showed Sam her discovery. They let it be.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Allura’s father wasn’t home, but he knew what Shiro and Allura were doing. He also knew they loved each other a lot. He let it be.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Keith’s mother and Shiro’s father were home, but they knew enough not to go into Keith’s room. They also knew Keith really liked Matthew Holt. So, they let it be.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Shay left with Hunk to his house. His parents let them go into his room alone with Shay. Hunk’s parents loved Shay as much as he did. They, also, let it be.

$%$%$%$%$%

Pidge woke up from a dream. It was about a lion. Not a regular lion, but a green lioness that looked mechanical, and talked to her telepathically. She remembered having a conversation with it. 

~~DREAM~~

“Young one.”

“Wow, you’re- you’re magnificent…”

The lion mentally laughed. “Not as magnificent as you, and your friends. Your hypothesis is correct, you don’t know that yet, but it’s true. You and your friends magic is conjured from the love you share, and yes, there is magic.”

“Really? I didn’t know if I’d be right or not, but wow… And we have magic? How is that even possible?”

“Allura makes it possible. Her paladins, are Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Lance and yourself. Allura is responsible for your well being, as is Coran. Allura is an actual Princess, the Princess of Altea. An ancient kingdom made up of royals. The kingdom was torn down thousands of years ago. Allura, her father, Coran and his family are all Alteans. Their ancestors were able to escape the destruction. They are all ‘full blood’ Altean. Now, do not be mad at Allura for not letting you know. She doesn’t even know herself. Soon, she will find out from a dream, or her father. Coran is not allowed to speak of it until everyone knows. Katie Holt, Pidge, you are my paladin. I am your lion. All of the lions and paladins combined form Voltron-”

Pidge woke up after that, with the word Voltron echoing in her mind. 

“Voltron?” Pidge asked nobody, embarrassingly peeling herself away from Lance. She didn’t have time to ponder that… A green aura framed the Pidge that stood in her mirror. “Why am I green? What does Voltron mean?” At the word of Voltron, she glowed brighter, she felt awesome, and she wanted to sing. 

Lance woke up slowly, he gurgled, and gripped his head.

“Pidge? What does… Voltron mean? That’s all I can think about…” He stared at Pidge, she was glowing! Green! She stared back.

“You’re… Blue!” Pidge gasped. Lance looked at himself recalling his dream.

~~DREAM~~

“Lance.”

“Who are you? Just saying, you are really pretty… but you’re blue. You do know that right?”

“Of course my paladin.”

“Paladin? You sound like Allura and her dad.”

“She is an Altean Princess. He is an Altean king. Coran is an Altean advisor to the Princess.”

“I- O- Wow… A Princess? That’s so cool! Does she know? Is it like the Princess protection program?”

“She does not know. But she will soon. Do not tell her, someone else will take the initiative to do so. Do you understand, my son?”

“Course I do! You know… You are a very pretty lion.”

“You are in love with the green paladin. You do not deceive me.”

“Who’s that? But will you not accept the compliment?”

“I can… The green paladin is the one who goes by Katie or Pidge. You are in love with her, and you need to let her know you are, and not keep trying to tell her with your mind, you do not have telepathy.”

“True, true. So, what color paladin am I?”

“Blue of course…” The lion chuckled mentally. “Lance McClain, blue paladin, you are a part of Voltron. Now, wake, you must converse with the green paladin, learn what she has learned and go, be happy, live loved, and come back to me soon……”

He looked at Pidge. “I’m a blue paladin, you’re a green paladin, we are apart of Voltron. Allura is a Princess. Her father is a king, Coran is the advisor. What else is there to know?”

Pidge told Lance what she learned, then they sat there watching the aura fade away. Pidge got a call. 

“Hello?”

“It’s me Shiro, w- why, did I have such a strange dream? I’m so confused!! Pidge! What is going on? My girlfriend is a princess? What is going on???”

“It’s alright. Promise. We will get a specific group together for the- uh- paladins, I guess. We can’t talk about it now. Too risky.” She hung up. Lance and Pidge made their way towards the Balmera restaurant, hoping Hunk was still there so he didn’t freak about the upcoming dream. 

Once inside, they found Hunk wasn’t there. Lance pulled out his cell. 

“Hunk?”

“Hey Lance, what’s up?”

“You haven’t gone to sleep, have you?”

“No… Why?”

“Don’t. Okay? Tell you why later. And if you do fall asleep, and if a weird mechanical looking lion tries talking to you, just don’t freak out. Okay? It might be a weird color, but seriously, it’s probably nice.”

“What are you talking about? And alright I won’t freak out… Wait did you say probably?”

“See ya Hunk!” Lance hung up on his weirded out buddy. “Welp, we gotta find out if Keith knows anything.” 

“Matt just sent me a picture of Keith sleeping… So, no way of contacting him now. Maybe he’ll call in a frenzy like Shiro did.” Pidge said, shrugging.

“Hopefully not, but whatever.” Lance answered. They walked back to Pidge’s house.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Hunk shrugged and put his phone away.

“Sorry ‘bout that, it wasn’t exactly an emergency like I thought it was. Ya know, Lance doesn’t usually call me. Just texts.” Hunk sighed.

“It’s okay, Hunk. Lance has his reasons, even if they are awful.” They both laughed and went back to baking cookies. (Yes, they are baking cookies like an old couple would)

!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Matt smiled at the sleeping body next to him. He didn’t know Keith could be that precious. Well, he knew, he just never thought he would actually get to see it. Just then, Keith mumbled something.

“What was that Keith?” Matt asked.

“The punching bags want revenge…” Matt could barely hear him.

“Punching bags? Want revenge? Do you want help Keith?” Matt giggles.

“I’ll take… all help… I can get…” He started to snore again. 

Matt couldn’t help but laugh hysterically, waking Keith up from his dream. 

“What?” He asked, looking at his new boyfriend.

“You were dreaming about punching bags. They wanted revenge.” Matt started to laugh again. As both of the boys laughed, Matt’s phone dinged.

Pidgeotto~ When is your bf gonna wake up?

Matty~ He just did… Y?

Pidgeotto~ Did he have a weird dream?

Matty~ Yeah, it was about punching bags wanting revenge lol… Y?

Pidgeotto~No reason. Thx bro- bro

Matty~ Np sis

Pidge turned to Lance. “Keith didn’t have a weird dream. Well, he did but it wasn’t the weird one that we had.”

“Okay…” Lance decided to make the group chat.

Blue paladin invited Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro to the group chat: Paladins

Blue paladin~ This group chat is not to be shared with anyone only the peolple that were invited will get to see it. not allura or matt even. K?

Pidge changed name to: Green paladin

Green paladin~ Got it

Shiro changed name to: Black paladin

Black paladin~ I agree

Hunk~ What????? Can I tell Shay? Also what is with the color coding?

Blue paladin~ No

Green paladin~ We are the paladins of the Voltron lions baBY! Allura is a princess. So….. yeet i guess

Hunk~ How? What? Kdhbcdsieurybc! Lions? Voltron? The heck did you get that?

Keith~ What the living hell is going on here? Lions of Voltron?

Green paladin~ WE ARE THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON! THE VOLTRON BAND! YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS BITCHES!

Blue paladin~ We are on a roll

Black paladin~ I’m afaraid that Allura will see this. Someone must tell her she is a princess soon. I won’t be able to handle it guYS! WHAT”LL I DO??

Blue paladin~ calm down freako

Keith changed name to: Ganebronumero2

Ganebronumero2~ Dont even tailor

Blue paladin~ Dont even what?

Ganebronumero2~ Criticize me with the paladin shit

Blue paladin~ Ay! Ay! Ay!

Keith ignored everything else that Lance said and decided to go to sleep again. Matt was soft and snuggly and very warm.

~~DREAM~~

Keith looked around at his surroundings. A lion sat far away. It was red and looked like a robot.

“Hey! You!” The lion turned to face him. “Yeah! You!”

“What do you want?” The lion seemed very grumpy.

“Your- I'm your paladin!” Keith yelled.

“Are you? I don't think so.”

“Then how are you in my head?”

“Mistake I guess.”

Keith scoffed and stomped over to the rude lion. “What's your problem?”

“What's your problem?”

“I don't like your attitude.”

“Hmmm. Well I don't like yours either.”

“Fine!” Keith glared at the robot. “I don't want to be your paladin anyway!”

“Really? Fine. Goodbye.” The lion was about to leave when Keith stopped it. 

“Um. No. Stop. You are my look. I can tell by the way we interact with each other. In sorry for the way I acted.”

“That's more like it.” The red lion then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Its been a while...

The dreams were not something anyone wanted to talk further about. So, instead of getting on their little group chat, the “paladins” made their way to the Balmera restaurant. 

“Hello friends.” Shay greeted the group. Hunk smiled, and rushed over to her, explaining the newest concoction he had made.

As Shay giggled, listening to Hunk’s story, Pidge yawned out, “I seriously haven’t fallen asleep right since… that day…”

“Me too…” Lance also yawned and leaned on the youngest of the group, eyes drooping.

Keith glared at the ground, trying not to show his weakness… being tired. “That, that thing! It was so annoying and so stubborn!” He complained.

“Thing?!” Pidge practically screeched. “The thing is an amazing robotic lion. That can speak to us-”

Lance covered her mouth. “Shhhhh… Pidgeon, your being loud… can’t… have ~*yawn*~ people hear you…” Lance sorta let out a giggle. “Pidgeon.”

Pidge’s face grew hot as she looked up at the tired boy she was holding up. She then turned back to Keith who seemed a bit frazzled at their behavior. “Keith.” Pidge whispered. “It is as stubborn as you.” Pidge growled the last word.

Keith sighed and turned to Shiro who had fallen asleep against Keith’s shoulder. Keith grunted and stood. “I’m gonna go. Matt wanted me to come see him before he goes to work. See you guys around.”

Pidge snorted. “I don’t think they heard you.” Both of the introverts laughed. “Bye, future brother-in-law.” Pidge waved to Keith. With that, he left.

Hunk walked over with some donuts that looked strange. “I made donuts!” He cheered, then Hunk looked at the sleeping boys, and noticed that Pidge was almost out too. Let alone notice he was there. Chuckling, Hunk sat the plate on the table and went back into the restaurant’s kitchen to help Shay.

#$$##$$##$$##$$#

Lance woke up practically on top of Pidge in the Balmera restaurant. “What the heck? I hardly even remember waking up this morning. Let alone getting dressed.” Lance looked at what he was wearing. Light blue jeans, dark blue shirt with a mint green tie dye swirl, a baggy football jacket that belonged to his dad, and his shoes were just navy blue converse. “Non too shabby, Lance. Non too shabby.” He complimented himself.

Shiro was the next to stir. Before he said anything, he stretched, showing a bit of his stomach.

“Hey Shiro!” Lance said brightly. 

“Hey… Lance? Whoa how did I get here?” Shiro looked around the restaurant.

“Dunno. I don’t even remember getting dressed!” Lance suppressed a laugh, looking at what Shiro was wearing.

“What?” Shiro looked down to see what Lance was laughing at. He wore black converse, white pants, and a dark grey shirt that said in black: BI FOR BATMAN, and there was also the batman symbol underneath. 

Shiro made a huh noise. “Forgot I still had this shirt.”

That’s when Pidge woke up. Her hair was disheveled, but Lance thought it was C.U.T.E., then she turned to Lance, and he saw her shirt.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He laughed hysterically. Confused, Pidge turned to Shiro.

“Wha-?”

“BAHAHAHAHAHA!” Shiro laughed too. 

Pidge decided to turn her attention to her shirt which said in green: NO. You’re wrong. So just sit there in your wrongness… AND BE WRONG.

“Oh… I didn’t think that would be that funny…” Pidge looked up to see the two boys still yawning, while laughing. Oh, so they were slap happy. Noobs.

While the boys still laughed, Pidge looked back down to inspect her outfit. Her shirt white and green, her zip-up was a dark green that had random alien faces on it, her pants were not pants… they were leggings with tie-dye green, yellow, red, blue, black, pink and orange. Her shoes looked like the galaxy. Nothing matched.

“Of course, nothing that I have on matches.” Pidge sighed. She turned to the still giggling boys. “Okay, noobs, time to think. What does this dream have to do with the glowing… and, and the singing. And the weird Allura princess thing. Like none of this even comes close to making sense.”

Lance nodded trying to calm down, but couldn’t when he saw the rest of Pidge’s outfit. “Oh, god, Pidge! S-sorry! Your whole outfit… pfft.” 

Shiro chuckled, but gained his composure back. “Okay. Yes, we should talk about that. Maybe, over breakfast?” He asked when he noticed the donuts on the table. He grabbed one and chowed down. 

“Fine.” Pidge grabbed a donut of her own and said in between mouthfuls, “I think that Allura’s dad has something to do with this. He’s the one who brought up the naming thing. Like, how weird is that? Also, Allura is a princess, so her dad is a king. King of what?” Pidge pulled out a notepad and started to scribble down notes.

Dreams… Why?

Princess Allura- Dad therefore is a king  
King of what?  
All paladins- Allura called us paladins before the dreams  
Why?

Pidge put the notepad in the middle of the table. “So… Anything else that really is bothering you guys that needs to get answered soon?”

Shiro grabbed to notepad and wrote down: Why do we glow after those dreams? Why when we sing?

Lance snatched the notepad after Shiro barely set it down and he wrote: Why am I so hot? After that, Lance chuckled and set the pad back down. “Alright. We’ve got our questions. So, can we leave now?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because I’m meeting Nyma today.” Lance smiled. “We are supposed to be working on an art project together.”

“Is that really going to happen though? Nyma is a ho. Lance, you could….” Pidge’s voice turned into a whisper. “... get raped…”

Lance stifled a laugh. “Dude, you worry too much!”

Pidge’s voice went back to normal. “Alright. Whatever. Go ahead.” She turned away from him and looked out the window she sat by. “Just a thought.”

Lance didn’t acknowledge Pidge’s small fit, and just went on about the amazing time he would have with Nyma. “We are going to finish the project and it’s going to look fantastic! Nyma is a really good artist, but with my color skills, the project will rock! I mean, seriously. We’re making like a galaxy type thing on a ceramic face. Damn. It’ll be cooler than… than… Keith’s knife throwing skills! Definitely cooler than that. And I’m painting it, so the galaxy is going to look awesome as hell.” 

Pidge glared at Lance. “Lemme out.”

“What?”

“Lemme out. I’m leaving.”

“Oh.”

Lance scooched out of the seat to let the petite girl out. Pidge decided that because she was in a bad mood, she would take the rest of the donuts. She grabbed her forest green book bag, opened it, and poured to plate into the bag. “Good day.” She snapped, as she left the restaurant.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the gaping Lance. “Well buddy, you got yourself in a pickle. Pissed off the only girl that would actually like you for you, and she took the donuts… All of them. And they were delicious!” Shiro threw his hands into the air. “She poured them into her freaking bag! Gone! Forever! Lance, you did this.” Shiro pointed at the boy who had started to grab his things, which was only a chocolate milk that Hunk got him while he was asleep.

“Sorry. I gotta go get Pidge. I don’t really know what I said-”

“You told her she worries too much. Now she won’t care at all. Worst mistake of your life.” Shiro said, bluntly. “Matt did that once. After that, Pidge had almost gotten them both killed, because she, ‘worries too much’.”

“Well, shit.” Lance rushed out of the restaurant to fix his mess up.

Shiro watched Lance leave. “Well, that’s not gonna help me get my donuts back, is it?” Luckily, Hunk had made some more and brought them over.

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

Lance~ Pidge! Where did you go?

Pidge~ Why does it matter?

Lance~ Please don’t do this to me! I’m sorry! Okay? It wasn’t smart of me to be so careless! You don’t worry too much. Pidge, please…

Lance~ Pidge?

Lance~ Fuck. Pidge. I don’t even like Nyma. I like someone else. But I have to do this project with her. The teaher assigned us.

Pidge~ I gotta go

Lance~ Pidge please

Pidge~ Bye Lance

Lance didn’t think as he typed his next message.

Lance~ I love you. Bye

“Shit. Fuck. Quiznak. Holy crow. Oh my god. I just fucking sent that.” Lance grabbed his face and sat on the nearest bench. “Lance you stupid fuck. You stupid, stupid lovesick mother fucker. You are an idiot! Now she’ll never effing talk to you again! Plus, because of your slip-up, you fucking destroyed the band!”

Pidge~ You didn’t destroy the band

“What? Pidge? Dude, this kinda sounds creepy. Where are you?” Lance whipped his head around.

Pidge~ Under you

Lance looked under the bench to find his little pigeon underneath him. “Pidge?! What the fuck? Holy crow! That was... “ Lance’s breath caught as he watched Pidge stand up from being crouched. Her hair flipped back and she adjusted her glasses.

“That was… what?” She asked, amused.

“Amazing…” Lance murmured and he closed the gap between them. As Pidge and Lance kissed, Shiro and Hunk walked around the corner and stopped.

Hunk whispered, “Wow.”

Shiro nodded, then yelled, “GET A ROOM!” They jumped apart, breathing hard. 

“Well dang.” Lance whistled. “I’m uh, I gotta go to Nyma’s.” Lance kissed Pidge’s nose and left. Pidge still stood dumbfounded.

Hunk grabbed her shoulder. “Come on. We have to go have a mommy daddy talk.” Pidge stared after Lance and followed Hunk and Shiro down the sidewalk.

$^$^$^$^$^

Lance stood at Nyma’s door, ready to knock. Before he could do so, they door flung open to admit him in. 

Nyma was standing inside. “Hello, weeaboo. Let’s get this crap done so I don’t have to spend a lot of time with you. I wouldn’t want your weebiness rubbing off on me.”

“Okay, I know you don’t like me. And I clearly don’t like you. Let’s get it done.” Lance huffed and shoved his way past the bitch.

About an hour later, Lance sighed. “Done.” He grabbed his phone and texted Pidge. 

Lance~ I’m done. Can i come over?

Pidge~ Sure. Hunk and Shiro are still here. Get ready for the “mommy daddy talk”.

Lance~ Pidge I don’t want THAT from you

Pidge~ I KNOOOOOOOOOW

Pidge~ I want them gone. I’m going to pretend puke. See you in 20

Lance~ Got it.

Lance made his way towards Pidge’s house and stopped at the gas station before to grab some snacks. It was about 10 minutes before Lance watched discreetly as Hunk and Shiro walked by. Finally, Lance got to Pidge’s house. 

Lance~ I’m here. Let me in?

Lance pressed send and almost immediately heard commotion from the inside. “Katie! I thought you threw up!!” Colleen called.

“Nope! I faked it! I wanna hang out with Lance and Lance only!” Pidge yelled back, and threw the door open. “Hey~”

Lance laughed. “Hey pokemon. Want some reese’s?”

Pidge smiled hugely. “Yes please.”

The two hung out. Kissed. They were dating now. They didn’t worry about the weird stuff they encountered throughout the week. They didn’t worry about the upcoming events against the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! I need to know if I suck!


End file.
